


The Favourite

by lferion



Category: Omar Rayyan - Works
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Painting, Pets, Yuletide, Yuletide 2013, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A portrait of the Princess, with Dyrhathri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Favourite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deepdarkwaters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepdarkwaters/gifts).



* * *

The princess had raised the creature from the veriest hatchling. She doted on it (though, being conscious of the responsibilities of her station as well as the advantages, young as she was, the Princess made very sure that the dyrhathri, — named Slipper — was very well behaved even when she was not there to curb its exuberant nature) and Slipper in turn was devoted to the princess. Certainly, no-one need worry for the Princess' safety when out with her favourite playmate. Slipper took quite a shine to the court painter, though it must be said the sentiment was not entirely returned.


End file.
